The Administrative Core functions as a liaison between the components of the Center for Hispanic Health Promotion: Reducing Cancer Disparities (CHHP), the Center Steering Committee, the Community Advisory Board (CAB), partner institutions, and the National Cancer Institute (NCI). The Administrative Core is responsible for providing a breadth of support to fulfill the requisites of superior cancer disparities research. The overarching goal of the administrative core is to maintain a seamless infrastructure in order to foster the active exchange of information, materials, and interactions that will elucidate a comprehensive understanding of cancer disparities. The overall aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide leadership, oversight and project evaluation for all components of the Center 2. Provide leadership in using a community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach for all aspects of the Center 3. Promote interaction between the Center and its community and NCI partners 4. Provide administrative support for meetings, travel, and other logistics 5. Manage all facets of communication within the Center 6. Encourage collaborative research within the Center and between community partners and the National Cancer Institute (NCI) 7. Provide information to the Center Steering Committee and the Community Advisory Board (CAB) 8. Provide logistical support for all trans-CNP Centers interactions and interactions with NCI 9. Seek supplemental funding to expand activities beyond the scope of the CNP funding mechanism